The Flash (film)
The Flash is a 2012 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It was directed by Bill Condon and written by David S. Goyer and Chris Terrio. It stars Aaron Johnson, Billie Lourd, Daniel Radlciffe, Zoë Kravitz, Armie Hammer, Jason Statham, Edward Norton, Heather Graham, Tom Cullen, and Jake Gyllenhaal. The film ran 127 minutes and was released on November 9, 2012. Plot Barry Allen was a normal CSI living in Central City. When he was 10, his mother was murdered and his father was arrested for the crime, though Barry claims he saw a lightning storm around his mother before she died. Barry goes through his daily interactions with his good friend Iris West, her father Robert, who is a police officer, and Robert's partner, Ralph Dibny. However, one day Barry sees the same lightning storm that supposedly killed his mother and chases after it. However, he is sucked in and the storm disappears, with no trace of Barry left. Iris, Robert, Ralph, and Singh, plus Daniel and Joni West, Iris' brother and mother, mourn Barry, thinking he is dead. However, six months later, Barry jumps out of the "Speed Force", with no memory of anything before being sucked in. He has gained the superpower of super-speed. Iris tries to get the Barry she knew back into his body, but it is as if his memories were thrown away, with nothing left. Barry goes back to his job as a CSI, where he renews his friendships with Robert, Ralph, and Singh. Reporter Linda Park follows Barry around constantly to get him on the news in hopes he will remember. Daniel is the only one who doesn't care that Barry is back. Barry visits his father Henry in prison and his father is able to jog some memories back into his head, of before his mother's death. This causes Barry to open a portal to the Speed Force back up and find someone who has been trapped in the Force for years. Evil speedster Eobard Thawne arrives in Central City, having been released by Barry. Barry reveals his memories are all back and he fights Thawne, who is revealed to have killed Barry's mother. Thawne reveals he has to be replaced by another speedster in the Force and goes back in to plot his escape. Iris goes home to find Daniel in a coma and takes him to the hospital. Robert and Joni do everything to wake him up, but he is out. Linda catches Barry speeding around on camera and decides to put it on the news. Iris is able to stop her, but the former accidentally kills Linda in the process. Iris hides the evidence and discovers Barry has his memories back. Iris tells her accidental crime to Barry, who promises he can help her. Daniel wakes up, with the consciousness of Thawne. Barry is forced to reveal to Iris, Ralph, Robert, and Joni his secret about the Speed Force. Barry tries to get Thawne out of the Speed Force, but they need another speedster to stay in. Barry decides to help Daniel by sacrificing himself to get Thawne. Barry arrives in the Speed Force, where he sends Thawne out of the Force, ending his temporary telepathy through the Force. Iris continues to work all she can to save Barry, though there seems no way. However, Finally Daniel reveals he retained some speed powers and decides to repay Barry by going into the Force. However, suddenly Thawne returns into Daniel's mind, even after having returned to the 22nd century, where he is from. Daniel attacks Iris, forcing Barry to get into Iris' mind and kills Daniel, yet at the same time depowering Thawne. Iris gets Barry out of the Force and they mourn Daniel. Ralph, Robert, and Joni agree to keep Barry's powers a secret. Barry also decides to inspire hope in his city by becoming a superhero, "The Flash", with his superpowers. In a mid-credits scene, Barry returns home from the CCPD where he meets Bruce Wayne, who reveals to him that a government agency known as A.R.G.U.S. is trying to recruit people like him. In a post-credits scene, Thawne is in 2188 and arrested due to his crimes from 2012. However, in prison a seemingly depowered Thawne sits in his cell and smiles as his eyes glow lightning. Cast *Aaron Johnson as Barry Allen/The Flash *Billie Lourd as Iris West *Daniel Radcliffe as Daniel West/Reverse-Flash *Zoë Kravitz as Linda Park *Armie Hammer as Ralph Dibny *Jason Statham as Robert West *Edward Norton as Henry Allen *Heather Graham as Joni West *Tom Cullen as David Singh *Jake Gyllenhaal as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Reception 'Box office' The Flash earned $155,332,381 in North America, along with $241,260,448 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $396,592,829. 'Critical reception' The Flash received mixed reviews from critics. The film has a 49% "rotten" score on Rotten Tomatoes based on 218 reviews, with an average rating of 5.6/10. The site's consensus states: "While it offers an appropriately dark take on the light hero it is supposed to adapt, The Flash is undone by uneven acting, problematic pacing, and a confused script." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 57 out of 100, based on 39 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". CinemaScore polls conducted revealed the average grade that filmgoers gave the film was a "B" on an A+ to F scale.